


Flower Romp

by katlunawhisper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, BillDip, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlunawhisper/pseuds/katlunawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is taking his best friend and past tormentor (and crush) out on a date (though Bill doesn't know that yet). Will Dipper finally be able to confess? Or will he need a little nudge in the right direction?</p><p>-This is my first time writing an actual kiss scene, so a little critiquing is appreciated!!!-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Romp

“So, Pinetree, what did you want to show me?” my best friend and past tormentor, Bill Cipher asks as I lead him out into the forest. A blush rises on my cheeks, but luckily he’s behind me, unable to see it.

“Y-You’ll see when we get there, Bill,” I respond, keeping my voice steady. I may have forgotten something on that list of things Bill is to me, because he’s also my crush. Glancing back at him I see him looking around with a bored look on his face and feel dread start to form in my mind, but I roughly push it away. I can’t afford to let myself stop, well, me.  
After a while of us just walking in silence, I try to start up a conversation.

“S-so, how have you been?” I ask hesitantly, cursing my nervous stutter. Bill gives me an unamused look.

“Kid, we live together. You know how I’m doing,” he drawls and I feel the cocktail of dread and self-hate rise in me again, only this time it isn’t swayed as easily.

“R-right,” I say chuckling nervously. Bill raises an eyebrow.

“What’s up with you? You seem more nervous than usual,” He states. I shove my slightly shaky hands in my pockets and continue leading us deeper in the forest.

“I’m not ner-vous,” I say, wincing as my voice cracks, giving away my already obvious lie. Bill walks a little faster until we are walking side by side.

“Pinetree, that was the worst lie you have ever told me,” He states, emotionless. I feel a cold sweat form on the back of my neck and look away, blush getting darker. I don’t answer because suddenly, we come into a clearing with a flower grove in the middle. I watch from the corner of my eyes as Bill’s singular gold orb widens and fills with glee and awe. I chuckle, calming down a bit.

“How do you like your surprise?” I ask as Bill basically body flops onto a flower bed. He sits up, covered in petals, a wide grin on his face.

“I love it, Pinetree!” He yells. I sit against a tree and watch as Bill gets up and rushes around the clearing making tons of flower crowns. A soft smile finds its way on my face before it’s tainted with nervousness.

Now is the perfect time to tell him, I think to myself. He’s so happy that he’ll at least think about it, right? But, what if that doesn’t matter? What if he doesn’t even think about it and just laughs before going back to play in the flowers? What if after this he is so disgusted that he doesn’t ever want to talk or hang out with me again? What if-

I jump as something is laid on the top of my head and look up to see a warm golden eyes staring down at me with a gentle smile. Bill sits beside me as I reach up and take the flower crown off of my head to examine it. It’s made of bright golden and dark blue flowers.

“What’s wrong, Pinetree?” Bill asks, leaning slightly against me. My cheeks heat up once more.

“N-Nothings wrong, Bill. I-I’m just thinking,” I respond quickly. Bill quirks an eyebrow, closing his eye and leaning his head on my shoulder. I feel my blush spread to the tip of my ears.

“Well, what’re you thinking about?” He asks quietly. This is it.

“Well…” I should go ahead and tell him.

“I was just thinking…” He won’t laugh. You know he won’t.

“I wanted to know if…” But, what if he does?

“If…” He’ll laugh in your face and leave you.

“…” He won’t come back. He’ll leave you and you’ll have lost your only friend. He’s going to be disgusted. He’s going to hate you and never talk to you again. You’ll be left behind just like you always are and no one will come back for you. Who would want to? All you are is a stupid, naïve nerd, that people only hang out with because of our sister. She’s the only one who can tolerate you and even she will leave eventually. Why would Bill Cipher, an all-powerful demon, ever return you feelings? Why would he ever like you, let alone LOVE you? You’re just a-

“Pinetree? What’s wrong?”

I jump as a soft hand wipes away tears that I didn’t even realize were flowing. My eyes widen and I quickly wipe the rest away, sniffling.

“N-nothing’s wrong. Sorry, I was just-I mean I-never mind,” I whisper. I turn away from Bill’s concerned gaze and curl my legs up to my chest. I hear Bill sigh.

“Pinetree, if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I’m just going to look through your thoughts and find out myself,” Bill says softly. Tears still flowing and bury my face in my knees,  
“Please don’t” I whisper, voice shaking. If he’s sees your thoughts he’ll hate you. He’ll know that you like him and he’ll leave. Tell him a lie. Make up an excuse. “I, I was just thinking about something sad. It’s fine.” A moment of silence passes when I suddenly feel a small prodding on my mind. I start to panic. “Bill! Stop! Please don’t!” I plead, but the prodding only gets stronger. Suddenly it presses against something and before I can even realize what I’m doing, I’m turning around and kissing Bill. Bill and I stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, frozen in shock before I scramble backwards. Bill raises a hand to his lips and stares at me, eye wide. “I’m sorry,” I cry, still backing away. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry, I don’t-please don’t-I- “I’m cut off as Bill launches himself at me, pulling me into a more heated and passionate kiss. For a second, I tense before completely melting eyes, closing, as I’m pushed onto the ground, Bill on top of me.

Bill’s lips are warm and soft as he gentle but passionately kisses me. My surrounding melt away and I wrap my arms around his shoulders, trying to pull him even closer. I crack open my eyes and meet his lidded honey gaze as his tongue swipes across my lower lip, shyly asking for entrance. Closing my eyes again, I hesitantly open my mouth, quietly moaning as his tongue starts to explore.

A few minutes later we both pull away, faces red and gasping for breath. I finally notice our position and blush an even deeper shade of scarlet as Bill smirks down at me with a hungry gaze. After a second, Bill’s voice, slightly breathless, breaks the warm silence.

“So, Pinetree,” he basically purrs. “Should we take this back to the Shack?” I smile shyly.

“S-sure,” I squeak. “Why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...how was the kissing scene? I don't think I have written one like this before, so...yeah.  
> Also. Should I add a second chapter with what happens at the Shack?


End file.
